Fallen Angel: Throw Open the Tarnished Gates
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Serena Tuskino's nineteenth birthday is here...but faces the ultimate betrayal...Her final minutes on Earth. She Became a Fallen Angel. Songfic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Oneshot.


Fallen Angel: Throw Open the Tarnished Gates

By: Armitage Blade

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

Author's Note: The conversation between Serena and the Goddess Diana, as well as Serena's comment about judgment is supposed to be in Latin, but I don't know how to translate it.

Serena's Nineteenth Birthday

Serena met her friends, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, her boyfriend Darien, and her cat/mentor Luna at the Arcade. Everything went well until an attack upon the Arcade caused injuries to everyone. Serena managed to transform into Sailor Moon, and defeated the monster herself, with no help from her friends.

However, her friends didn't see it that way. As soon as she went to check on her friends, she was treated to a violent maelstrom from them.

"You shouldn't be our leader." Ami said.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

"You're too weak." Lita said.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"Klutz." Luna said, scratching at Serena's face.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

"You're never there for us." Mina said.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

"Wait a minute! I just beat the monster BY MYSELF!" Serena yelled.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

"Sure you did, you clingy bitch." Darien said, slapping her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Everyone started kicking and scratching her as she laid there.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
_

Rei waved her hand, and everyone stopped. She waited until Serena's eyes were looking at her.

"You're nothing but a whiny, weak bitch." She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Everyone knows that I should've been leader, I should've been the Princess." She spat on Serena's face. "You're worthless."

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

Serena, in anger, struggled to her feet. She looked around the group, and all she saw was anger, spite, malice, and disgust. "FINE!" she shouted. "IF YOU WANT ME GONE, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!"

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone  


She turned to face the full moon that illuminated the scene of betrayal. She started chanting in Latin: "Diana, Goddess of the Moon, hear the call of your child. I no longer have a position where I would need your powers. I beseech you, Diana, to help not only give me a normal life, but to heal the betrayal that has been laid upon your servant." Everyone gasped. _THIS_ was the klutzy girl that they had just betrayed? She was smarter than she let on?

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

A cold wind swept across the ground, chilling the entire group except Serena. A ghostly apparition appeared in front of Serena, who had transformed-albeit unconsciously-into the Moon Princess. Serena knelt in front of her.

"My Goddess, thank you for answering my call." Serena said in Latin.

"Child, why do you ask for a normal life?" Diana asked in Latin. "Surely, there must be a mistake."

"No, my ruler, there is none. I am no longer wanted as leader and princess, as is my birthright. They believe me to be klutzy, clingy, and worthless."

Anger flared in the Goddess' eyes. They believed that HER chosen one was worthless? She would fix them.

"My child, I shall grant your request." Diana said, glaring at her chosen one's betrayers.

"Thank you, my ruler." Serena said. Serena then stood up and took the blade she had concealed upon her body.

"May the gods look favorably upon this betrayed Dark Angel upon her judgment at Olympus. May they throw open the tarnished gates for me." She said in Latin. She stabbed herself in the heart.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..  
_

She looked at her ex-friends and said, "This heart does not bleed for betrayers."

As she died, Diana felt she needed to do something. She enveloped Serena in a sphere of light and looked at her charge's betrayers.

"May you feel the pain she feels now. Your actions have been seen by your respective God or Goddess. This WILL come up at the judgment of your soul at Olympus." Diana said, then vanished.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk away!_

Diana then transported Serena's body straight to Olympus, and sent a copy back to an alley a block away from her home. She had felt that she needed to let her parents know what happened, and wrote them a letter about how Serena's friends betrayed her, and Serena killed herself because she felt her friends had taken anything worth living from her.


End file.
